1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an integrated control circuit of setting brown-in voltage and compensating output power and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an integrated control circuit of setting brown-in voltage and compensating output power and a method for operating the same which are applied to a power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
A power supply is used to provide stable output voltage and current and regulate power to electronic devices. In order to conform to corresponding standard of rated voltage of using electrical equipment in different countries, the power supply usually provides an over-power protection, thus protecting the power supply itself and a power source end therefore by limiting the amount of the output power or shutting down the power supply when the faults (such as an over-load operation or an abnormal short or open circuit operation) occur.
In addition, a brown-in voltage setting of the power supply is also important to prevent the power supply from an abnormal brown out operation, thus assuring that the power supply is operated at a normal voltage range of the AC input voltage.
In the conventional practice, the functions of setting brown-in voltage and compensating output power are implemented through different IC chip pins, thus reducing the usability of the IC chips. If the integrated functions of setting brown-in voltage and compensating output power need to be implemented using the same IC chip pin, however, only one function can be realized. That is, the output power compensation cannot be implemented once the brown-in voltage is fixed; on the other hand, the fixed brown-in voltage setting cannot be implemented once the output power is compensated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an integrated control circuit of setting brown-in voltage and compensating output power and a method for operating the same to fix the brown-in voltage and compensate the output power when the power supply is operated under different input voltage levels.